


H-Halzowen?

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 3 am taco bell fights, ARE YOU PROUD FAM, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heathers - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, I wrote most of this at 3 in the morning, ITS NOT A DATE MOM, Laf is a proud hen, Language, M/M, Mads is a proud hen, Mads texts properly, Moana - Freeform, Punching, THEY ARE FUCKIGN BROTHERS, Texting, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, as usual, eliza is a proud hen, hey look I added a bit of herc if only I actually knew what his personality was nO ONE IS TELLING ME, oh look people are lazy i can relate, oh yeah, people get decked in this fic, thats from a recent conversation with me and my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: Mac n Liberty: ITS NOT A DATE MOTHERMac n Liberty: ITS CALLED A HANGING OF THE OUT SESSIONLafayhen: false. All mothers are correct therefore it is a dateDidney Worl: I mean hes right there





	H-Halzowen?

_ Ham-i-lion has changed the chat name from “Alexander wtfreak happened” to “um guys so” _

_ Ham-i-lion has added Mac n Liberty _

Ham-i-lion: so

MomLisa: goshdarn it why are we back here

Ham-i-lion: i was lazy tbh

Pregananant: tag urself

Mac n Liberty: I kind of remember why I didn’t allow you in that last chat

Ham-i-lion: SO

Pregananant: i will fite you

Lafayhen: guys

Mac n Liberty: 3 am in the taco bell drive thru w/ steak knifes and Heathers lyrics?

Pregananant: UR ON

Didney worl: I get to fite the winner

Ham-i-lion: MOTHER FREAKING S O O O O O O O

MomLisa: WHAT DO YOU WANT

Ham-i-lion: so halloween is coming up

Didney worl: wtd it doesnt snow in october 

CreatedEqual: obviously

Didney worl: you guyz said it was snowing back when the bucket incident™ was recent

MomLisa: mother hen powers can sometimes overreact

Lafayhen: obviously

_ Jemstone has changed their name to Madihen _

Madihen: Obviously.

Lafayhen: hey

Lafayhen: there can only be one name with hen in the last name

Lafayhen: and that’s me.

Madihen: That’s obvioudfl a;gdsldfgh;aclgh fdkj m

_ Madihen has changed their name to Motherson _

Motherson: see thats much better

Motherson: I

Motherson: I agree.

Ham-i-lion: THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE ABOUT HALLOWEEN PEOPLE

Lafayhen: okay geez

MomLisa: well obviously

CreatedEqual: were going as

Pregananant: The heathers

Ham-i-lion: I’m veronica bc fuck you all

Motherson: Tommy should be JD :D.

Mac n Liberty: NO THANK YOU

Ham-i-lion: youre right, someone like Rams Weeny fits you better  


Mac n Liberty: u wot m8

TURTLEZ: okay what were doing a chat now haha i obviously was paying attention

TURTLEZ: and I call Martha

Ham-i-lion: so what’ll it be Rams or JD

Mac n Liberty: . . .

Mac n Liberty: JD and fuck you

Mac n Liberty: its been awhile since ive seen the musical tho so i dont know what level of angst i should be

Ham-i-lion: I have the musical

Mac n Liberty: I have your homework

Pregananant: ew stop being gay

Lafayhen: LOOK WHOS TALKING WITCH

Motherson: This is what they’ve done every day so far.

Motherson: Movie/musical dates. I’m so proud of my son.

Mac n Liberty: ITS NOT A DATE MOTHER

Mac n Liberty: ITS CALLED A HANGING OF THE OUT SESSION

Lafayhen: false. All mothers are correct therefore it is a date

Didney Worl: I mean, hes right there

Didney Worl: anyway me and laf are gonna be rams and kurt

Motherson: Well then, what am I?

Ham-i-lion: you

Ham-i-lion: can be moana

CreatedEqual: you have to be kidding me

TURTLEZ: nobody kids with moana

Mac n Liberty: man i didnt really like moana all that much

_ CreatedEqual has blocked Mac n Liberty _

MomLisa: wait sister how did you do that

CreatedEqual: magic

Pregananant: wtd everyone likes moana

_ Ham-i-lion has added Mac n Liberty _

Ham-i-lion: how is moana not that good

Mac n Liberty: its not that i mean

Mac n Liberty: the actual movie was good and i might watch it again except for two things

Mac n Liberty: 1 maui was even more of an asshole than i thought before like dude yea i know you were trapped on an island but you dont have to hate your puny mortal fans

Mac n Liberty: and 2 whytf was moana not turned into a demigod??? I mean i kno you like how “oh yea shes col and gr8 and a female and equal to an asshole demigod and shit” but like excuse me shes fucking equal to a demigod and saved the fucking universe and the gods just ignored her. Didnt even give her a fucking chance. All maui did was get dunked into the ocean as a baby and moana couldve had a bit of the heart as a necklace or something as a weapon im just pissed that disney pulled a mulan again

Pregananant: . . . wow

TURTLEZ: well that was passionate

Mac n Liberty: SHUT UP

CreatedEqual: well for the first time i think i agree with jefferson

Ham-i-lion: yes yes

Pregananant: um guys

Pregananant: Eliza just left

Motherson: Oh no.

Motherson: Eliza, you don’t have to do this

Lafayhen: Eliza it was a simple mistake he didnt mean to do it please dont hurt him

Ham-i-lion: ???

Mac n Liberty: OW WHAT THED FUCKALS

Mac n Liberty: ELIZA JSUDT CAMEO VER AND JST FUCKIGN DECKED ME

MomLisa: L A N G U A G E

TURTLEZ: I’m laughing so hard

Didney Worl: same

Mac n Liberty: STOP HITTING ME YOU BITCGJDAJGHDFJGNABIGCOPMMEAN PERSON

Pregananant: wow, smoooth

Mac n Liberty: SHUT UP I HATE YOU ALL

_ Mac n Liberty has left the chat. _

Motherson: I wasn’t actually going to do trick or treating anyway.

Motherson: I’ll just dress up as like a wizard or something and give out candy.

Didney Worl: I mean if thats okay with you

Motherson: Of course! I like seeing the other children's/adult-children’s costumes.

Pregananant: well now that thats settled


End file.
